Sanada's Feeling
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: Setelah menghadapi ujian sekolah, Sanada memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya di atap sekolah; salah satu tempat yang disukainya untuk menenangkan pikiran, dan tiba-tiba saja Yukimura datang dan menemani Sanada diatap tersebut. Apakah yang dilakukan Sanada disana bersama dengan Yukimura? ( NoImportantAction & FriendshipMoment )


**Title : Sanada's Feeling**

Fandom : Tenipuri

Rat / Genre : T / Friendship

A/N : Waktu yang digunakan pada cerita ini adalah masa 3 SMP dimana seluruh siswa baru saja menyelesaikan ujian-ujian mereka. Sebelum pulang, Sanada memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya di atap sekolah; salah satu tempat yang disukainya untuk menenangkan pikiran, dan tiba-tiba saja Yukimura datang dan menemani Sanada diatap tersebut. Apakah yang dilakukan Sanada disaat mencoba menenangkan pikirannya itu?

**Pov : Sanada Genichirou**

**-00START00-**

Bersikap keras dan tegas pada setiap latihan. Fokus dan menolak segala kegagalan pada setiap pekerjaan yang dilakukan. Serius dan menetapkan hati untuk tetap melangkah kedepan walaupun banyak hal yang harus terlewatkan. Itulah yang kulakukan walaupun banyak kesenangan yang terlewatkan dimasa sekolahku ini. Fokus pada pekerjaan maupun latihan beserta memperoleh kemenangan, menjadi seuatu pemicuku untuk tetap bertahan dikerasnya latihan yang kulakukan.

Namun kekalahan maupun kemenangan tetaplah ada pada sebuah pertandingan, tidak perduli seberapa kuat dan hebat kemampuan yang dimiliki. Sekolah Rikkai yang selalu menjadi urutan pertama, kini harus menerima kenyataan dibawah sekolah Seigaku. Berat rasanya namun itulah kenyataan yang harus diterima. Banyak guru yang terus mendukung dan menasehati kami untuk tidak terlalu menyalahkan diri kami atas kekalahan karena pertandingan hanyalah sebuah permainan, dimana belum tentu menjadi jalur utama masa depan kami.

Anak kelas satu maupun kelas dua-pun ikut mendukung kakak kelas mereka karena pertandingan nasional adalah pertandingan terkahir mereka. Seluruh anggota inti perlahan mulai menerimanya dan berfokus pada pertandingan yang sesungguhnya harus dihadapi. Ujian kenaikan sekolah yang sudah didepan mata.

Sebulan sudah berlalu dan aktivitas tambahan mulai didominasi oleh anak kelas satu maupun kelas dua. Seluruh anak kelas tiga dilarang oleh para guru agar mereka lebih fokus pada ujian sekolah dan kenaikan. Anak kelas tiga didominasi dengan berdiam di perpustakaan maupun lab untuk belajar bersama. Namun aku memilih untuk memofuskan pikiranku di atap sekolah. Tempat yang jarang didatangi karena seluruh siswa lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di taman sekolah Rikkai.

Kuletakan tas hitamku di sisi kananku dan kusandarkan punggungku pada tembok yang berada dibelakangku ini. Kutatap langit sore yang perlahan mulai kemerahan. Kututup kedua mataku dan menikmati angin sore untuk melepaskan kepenatan dalam pikiranku.

"Boleh aku duduk disampingmu?." tanya seseorang yang tidak asing di lagi telingaku. Perlahan kubuka kedua mataku dan seseorang berambut biru sebahu dengan jaket hijaunya menggantung dibahu kecilnya, menundukan tubuhnya dihadapanku dan aku hanya menganngguk sebagai jawaban. "Sanada, kamu belum pulang?"

Aku terdiam dan menatapnya sejenak. "Kamu sendiri kenapa masih disini, Yukimura?."

Yukimura menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahuku. "Apakah ada larangan untuk bersantai disini, Sanada?"

Aku kembali terdiam karena percuma saja berdebat kata dengannya. Kutatap langit sore dan bergumam. "Apakah kehidupan manusia sudah dituliskan dalam masing-masing buku hidupnya?."

Yukimura bangun untuk membetulkan posisi duduknya lalu menatapku. "Apa maksud dari pertanyaanmu, Sanada?"

Tanpa mengalihkan arah pandanganku, akupun kembali mengutarakan isi pikiranku. "Sikapku yang keras dan kasar ini... apakah mungkin sudah dituliskan dalam jalur kehidupanku? Apakah kehidupan seperti ini harus aku jalankan sepanjang hidupku?."

Keheningan sejenak diantara kami digantikan oleh suara angin sore yang mulai berhembus dengan cepat. "Sanada...Ah, Genichirou...," Yukimura bangun sejenak dan memposisikan duduknya dihadapanku lalu menatapku dengan serius. "Genichirou, ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kamu bisa berkata seperti itu? Adakah sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranmu?"

Tidak ada sepatah kata keluar dari mulutku sampai akhirnya kuberanikan diriku untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya. "Seiichi, apa pandanganmu mengenai diriku?."

Yukimura kembali menanyakan padaku untuk memastikan pertanyaanku kepadanya. "Selain wakil klub tenis dan teman sejak kecil, kamu adalah sahabatku Genichirou. Sahabat yang benar-benar mengerti dan memahami keadaanku, sampai-sampai kamu lupa dengan keadaanmu sendiri. Mengapa?"

Jantungku berdetak dengan cepatnya, kepalaku terasa berat dan tanpa kusadari wajahku mulai memanas. Kurasakan dinginnya wajahku karena angin sore yang bertemu dengan aliran air mataku. Kurendahkan posisi wajahku untuk menutup kelemahanku di hadapannya namun semua itu sudah terlambat. Yukimura menarik wajahku dan menghapus air mataku dengan kedua telapak tangan kecilnya.

"Genichirou, selama ini kamu selalu mendengarkan keluhan maupun membantu berbagaimacam masalahku. Kini izinkan aku membantumu. Ceritakanlah masalahmu kepadaku..."

Kepalaku terasa berat dan seluruh emosi yang selama ini tertahan kini keluar begitu saja. Air mata terus mengalir tiada henti dan kupaksakan diriku untuk mengatakan sepatah-dua kata kepadanya. "Seiichi, apakah kehadiranku sangat mengganggu? Apakah sikap dan sifatku ini tidak layak untuk ditunjukan? Kehidupan yang normal itu... seperti apa?!"

"Ge-genichirou...," Yukimura menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Perlahan tangan kecilnya mengelus rambut hitamku. "Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, Genichirou. Kehadiranmu sungguh membantuku dan sikap kerasmu membuat tim kita menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Apa kamu tidak menyadari itu?"

Kupendamkan wajahku pada bahu kecilnya. "...tapi...semua...selalu menjauh...melihatku seperti sebuah hama pada kebun yang penuh dengan warna..."

Walau tidak kulihat secara langsung, kusadari bahwa Seiichi tertawa mendengar ucapanku walaupun terdengar kecil. Seiichi menahan pelukannya seakan mengetahui bahwa aku akan memprotes tawanya itu. "Genichirou, kamu itu bukan hama... Tetapi boneka sawah yang menjaga tempat panen tersebut dari gagak liar." Kalah atas tindakannya, aku kembali menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahunya dan melingkarkan tanganku pada tubuh kecilnya. "Genichirou, apa kamu percaya padaku?"

"Te-tentu saja, Seiichi!," seruku dengan pasti dan langsung melepas pelukannya beserta menatapnya dengan serius. "Aku percaya pada setiap perkataanmu, Seiichi!" Tatapan dan senyuman lembut dia tunjukan padaku, seakan berkata, 'Genichirou, tenanglah...'

Kedua telapak tangannya menyentuh wajahku dan menghapus sisa air mataku yang mulai mengering. "Genichirou, kita sudah bersama sejak kita masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, bukan? Banyak kesenangan ataupun kesedihan yang kita alami bersama. Melewati ujian sekolah, penyisihan anggota klub tenis, latihan pertandingan antar sekolah, mengikuti ujian Rikkai hingga akhirnya bersama-sama memimpin klub tenis di sekolah Rikkai ini... Apakah semua kenangan itu hanya menjadi kenangan biasa, Genichirou?" Aku menggeleng. "Banyak suka maupun duka yang kita alami bersama, dan... itu tidak hanya kita berdua saja. Cobalah lihat sekelilingmu..."

Aku tercenga dan terdiam bingung. "Apa maksud perkataanmu, Seiichi? Sekelilingku?" Yukimura mengangguk dan memegang kedua tanganku sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Cobalah kamu ingat dan perhatikan... Ingat bagaimana kamu menganggap aneh Renji karena dia pernah meramalkan cuaca sehari sebelum kamu bertanding kendo? Niou yang selalu saja membuat kekacauan di kelas maupun latihan? Yagyuu yang selalu terlihat kaku namun dia yang paling mengerti bagaimana mendiamkan Niou sebelum membuatmu semakin marah? Jackal yang kurang menjadi perhatian kita semua namun dialah yang sebenarnya berjasa membantu dan paling memperhatikan satu sama lainnya? Marui yang selalu fokus dengan makanan manisnya, bahkan menggerutu ketika kamu melarangnya untuk makan setelah latihan pagi? Bahkan Akaya yang selalu terlihat kesal ketika kamu selalu mengalahkannya disaat latihan, apakah dia memandang rendah ataupun meninggalkanmu?"

Aku terdiam sejenak dan sesaat tubuhku terhentak karena menyadari sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak terpikir olehku. "Seiichi..."

Yukimura kembali tersenyum padaku. "Sifat dan karakter yang berbeda, bukankah itu hal yang menarik? Walaupun menu latihanmu yang begitu keras, kata-katamu yang terdengar kasar, itu semua dapat mereka terima... Mereka menghormatimu bukan sebagai seorang 'wakil ketua klub tenis' namun sebagai seorang 'Sanada Genichirou'. Terbukti disaat kita menghadapi pertandingan pertama dengan Seigaku yang bersamaan dengan jadwal operasiku. Tidak hanya kamu, merekapun percaya kepada kita berdua walaupun hasil yang didapatkan sungguh memilukan. Apakah kamu mengerti, Genichirou?"

Tidak ada sepatah kata keluar dari mulutku selain kuarahkan pandanganku pada sisi lain untuk menutupi rasa maluku. Sejak bertemu dengannya, arah pikiranku hanya tertuju kepadanya. Senyumannya manisnya ketika pertama kali bertemu di klub tenis membuat perasaanku begitu berbeda. Rasa senang maupun kagum bercampur menjadi satu hingga aku melupakan sekelilingku. Mendengarkan penjelasannya, mata beserta pikiranku mulai terbuka walaupun aku belum yakin 100 persen akan mengubah pola pikiranku.

"Genichirou, buanglah segala pikiran negatif yang ada dibenakmu saat ini..." Yukimura mengelus rambutku perlahan. "Keberadaanmu sungguh berarti bagi tim, teman-teman...bahkan diriku. Tanpa dirimu, aku tidak bisa mengatur seluruh anggota terlebih Akaya yang selalu mengajak bertanding dengan kita... Apakah kamu pernah berfikir apa yang akan terjadi jika tidak ada dirimu disisiku, Genichirou?"

Aku menggeleng sebagai ganti jawaban. "Lupakan dan jangan dengarkan pandangan orang-orang yang hanya menilaimu dari sebelah mata, Genichirou. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana lembutnya dirimu dibalik wajah kasarmu. Banyak yang melihat seseorang hanya dari luarnya tanpa mengetahui isi hati yang sebenarnya. Jika bertemu dengan orang seperti itu, abaikan...! Jangan perdulikan mereka, Genichirou dan ingatlah bahwa teman-teman selalu berada disisimu...," Yukimura menarik bahuku, memelukku dan berbisik, "...dan diriku akan selalu menjadi milikmu, Genichirou..."

Beban pikiran yang selama ini terpendam dalam kepala maupun pundakku, perlahan terasa ringan seiring air mata yang kembali membasahi wajahku. Perasaan sakit maupun beban pikiran biasanya kupendam sendirian karena aku tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain atas masalahku. Kehadiran Yukimura saat ini sungguh membantu bahkan menolongku dari mimpi buruk. Beban pikiran yang selalu kutahan, membuatku sulit untuk berkonsentrasi dalam setiap pekerjaan bahkan tidak jarang kudapatkan mimpi buruk disetiap jam istirahatku. Berkat bantuannya, beban pikiran tersebut kini menghilang begitu saja.

Air mata masih mengalir deras seiring tangan kecilnya yang terus mengelus punggung besarku. Kulingkarkan tanganku pada tubuh kecilnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Tanpa panjang lebar, Yukimura mendekatkan wajahnya pada telingaku dan berbisik, "Kamu tidak sendirian, Genichirou. Karena aku selalu disisimu selamanya..."

**-END-**

**A/N : **Thanks untuk yang udah baca ^_^ Cerita ini di-inspirasi secara langsung dari pengalaman Aoi dengan salah satu teman maupun author, Aiko. Dalam ffn ini, Aoi ingin sekaligus mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Aiko-chan yang selalu mendukung dan menjadi 'Yukimura' sehingga FFN inipun bisa muncul ^_^

**R n R ...? **


End file.
